


Drama Queen

by akahaashit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know how to title, M/M, happy ending yay, jason doesn't understand, nico has low self esteem, percy is nico's bro, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahaashit/pseuds/akahaashit
Summary: Nico wasn't being dramatic. He swears.or where Nico misunderstands and a lot of self doubt and crying happened.





	

Nico wasn’t being dramatic. Gods he’s not the son of Apollo so spare him the ‘you’re over reacting’ bullshit. His actions were definitely appropriate for the situation. After all, how would one react when they see they’re supposed to be boyfriend hovering over the said boyfriend’s ex-lover. None other than raising a dozen of undead from far beneath below is a fitting response.

And that’s how Nico found himself hiding in Poseidon’s cabin moping about never trusting anyone else again with Percy shaking with uncontrolled laughter he didn’t even bother to hide. 

“Dude! You seriously raised the dead to whoop your cheating boyfriend’s ass? Talk about being extra!” Percy burst into another boisterous laugh.

"Piss off, Percy." Nico doesn’t understand how Percy finds his predicament funny. He just got cheated on for god’s sake. “Coming to you was absolutely a mistake,” Nico said as he burrowed his head deeper into Percy’s sheets.

“Oh approaching me was certainly a good idea, Nico. I can hide you in my cabin while the police searches whoever murdered Jason. Plus, I pretty much own this cabin so no one can catch you crying your sorry ass about him. Aren’t I a good friend?” 

Nico can tell Percy wasn’t taking it seriously apparent with the occasional giggles he emits. But beggars can’t be choosers. Percy would probably the only one willing to hide him and listen to his concerns though it would have been nicer if Percy would stop teasing him.

“Just please don’t do the nasty with Annabeth while I’m in the cabin.”

“You mean sex?” came Percy's grating inquiry. 

“Stop being vulgar.” 

“Aww don’t little Nico’s innocent ears want to know where babies come from?” Percy cuddled next to him and proceeded to horribly narrate ‘how babies are made’.

Percy’s awful narration brought out a few giggles from him. He wanted to thank whoever god made it possible for him to meet Percy. He snuggled closer to Percy’s warmth and soon drifted into sleep with Percy’s narration fading to a quiet drone.

*****

Nico woke up with the insistent banging in the door along with the throbbing headache on his temples. 

“God Percy can you answer that? It’s so fucking loud!” Nico instantly regretted his outburst when he heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend.

“Nico? Nico? Is that you in there? Gods please tell me you’re in there.”

The alarmed look on Nico’s face was immediately recognized by Percy. He gestured Nico to hide under the bed as he approaches the door and threw it open with a swing. 

“Hey Jason, my man! What a blessing for me to be grazed by your godly presence!” Percy’s ‘warm’ welcome was ignored as Jason frantically called out for Nico.

“Nico? Where are you?” Jason started flinging out pillows, blankets and other things found on Percy’s cabin. Not even his clothes were spared.

“Whoa man! Wait a sec. Can you stop trashing my cabin?” Percy was clearly unamused, judging from the way he held Jason back.

Jason looked as though he snapped from a state of his and was just aware of Percy’s presence just now. “Percy! Nico’s missing! I can’t find him anywhere! And no one’s seen him since this morning. I tried looking for him anywhere. I even asked Reyna if she ever saw him but no! Gods this is my fault! I should’ve run after him. I should’ve just let Piper deal with the skeletons. I’m so−“

“Whoa man calm down.” Percy cut off Jason’s rambling by gently shaking him off. “Can you explain it from the start and slower this time please.”

Jason took a deep breath and gave out a loud exhale. “So Piper called me out on the woods because she wanted some advice. Sorry man can tell you what’s it about. So anyway, I gave her my advice. And the gods really must hate me because just when we went for a hug, as you know, just a parting expression, I lost my footing and dragged her in the fall. And that’s how Nico found me with Piper. On the ground. My arms around her. It might have looked like we were about to do something. Shit I fucked up dude.”

“So you’re telling me Nico caught you and Piper wrapped around each other on the ground? Oh god.” Percy guffawed and it caught Jason by surprise. It’s not every day you express someone your concerns and they straight out laugh in your face.

“Wtf dude! I’m completely serious here!” To Jason’s chargin, Percy cackled even harder. Fed up by Percy’s delight on his suffering, he left the cabin with a loud bang on the door.

Percy’s laugh hasn’t gotten any discreet as Jason gets farther away from the cabin, going as far as falling on the floor clutching his stomach and banging his fist on the floor.

“Oh my gods Neeks! Told you you’re a total drama queen. Or should I say ‘drama queer’! Get it? Get it Neeks?” Percy doubled over with laughter. “I can’t believe you nearly kill your boyfriend because of a misunderstanding.”

Nico’s silence was enough to sober up Percy. “Uhh Neeks? It’s great news, right? That means Jason wasn’t cheating on you.”

“No Percy. It’s not a good news. It means I’m horrible. Gods I should hide here forever. Never show my face at him ever again. He’s better off without me.” The sorrow in his voice alarmed Percy. More so when Percy saw the tears prickling at his eyes. 

“Oh Nico.” He approached Nico with open arms. And to his relief, Nico’s body sagged towards him. “Why would you think that?”

Nico’s response was muffled at Percy’s shoulder. “Let’s be honest here. I’m not exactly boyfriend material. I’m always grumpy. I look like I drugged my face across the floor every day. I smell like death. I’m not exactly the sweetest person out there. I’m sure Jason would rather have Piper around than me.”

Percy dragged Nico towards the bed all the while keeping his arms wrapped around him. He sat the both of them on the bed, with Nico between his legs. In the eyes of others, it would seem like a passionate hug shared only between lovers but Percy knows better than that. Sure Nico might have some romantic feelings for him before but it was just a little childhood crush. Now he has Jason with him and Percy was as ever enamoured at Annabeth . Their tender embrace was something like a hug you give to your sibling after an exhausting day. It was seeking comfort in the embrace of a brother. There might have been a time where Percy wished for something more but this was enough.

“Listen to me Nico. You’re okay. Really. Trust me, you’re more than what Jason deserves.” It was lame, Percy admits. But it was not his place to assure his worth. Nico would rather hear it from Jason.

Nico remained quiet and Percy lets him. His arms bringing Nico closer to his warmth.

****

As the night gets deeper, Nico’s cries soon turned into quiet sobs until it was just a low snore. Percy gently lowered Nico into the bed. He tiptoed so as to avoid waking Nico up. He gave one last gaze at Nico, his face peaceful as though nothing was bothering him, then he ventured towards Jason's cabin. It only took one knock for the blond to open the door.

“Nicꟷ. Oh, Percy it’s you.” His voice held a sign of disappointment but Percy paid it no heed. “Is something wrong? Did you find Nico?”

Percy’s smile was timid, pretty unusual from his typically radiant grin. “I know where he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut coming right up! Whooooppp. Sorry can't resist adding that slight Percy/Nico moment. There'll be more Jasico moments at chapter two.


End file.
